A Rusher's Life
by beautywithbrains
Summary: Lalaine Michaels tells her story of how she became a Rusher. *Currently on hiatus, will update ASAP!*
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to write. Don't know what about, but I just want to let words be painted across the page into something wonderful. I'm reading some extraordinary stories, and I want to write a little something that can be remotely great. So, here's my attempt at something that I hope will be up to my usual standards.**

**Disclaimer: Season three of this amazing show is premiering on Saturday, and it still isn't mine!**

I look up to them. They're my idols. I know every little thing about them and have a thirst to know more. They're perfect in their own little ways. The things they do, even if they're wrong, are always so right. To meet them is the dream of everyone who feels the same as I.

These people I'm referring to are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell.

I'm Lalaine Michaels, and I'm overly obsessed with Big Time Rush.

If you haven't heard of these people, I suggest you go find something else to do, because it would take too long for me to explain everything to you. The only thing I will say is that they are the four awesomest people to walk the planet. If you don't agree, I don't really care! You can do whatever it is you do, because I'm not here to please you. I'm here to report my obsession with these guys in hope that they will see this.

Where to start, where to start….How about when I first heard of them? Sounds good to you? Sounds good to me!

It all started when I was in sixth grade. I was at Redwood Middle School sitting at my usual lunch table by the windows. My best friend, Rachel, rushed over to the spot next to me, a look plastered on her face that I knew meant that she had big news that she couldn't wait to spill.

"Lalies!" she called out to me, using the nickname she'd given to me in first grade since she couldn't say my real name.

"What Rach?" I smiled, wondering what her big news, which usually isn't that big, was this time.

She slammed her lunch tray down in front of the seat next to me, pushed it aside, faced me, and started reporting what she had found out.

"Okay, so I was texting Tori, remember? From art?"

"Rachel," I sighed, "I think I'd remember a girl I had art, reading, _and_ English with last year."

"Well, _sorry!_ Anyways, we were texting, and she told me that the show that talks about upcoming bands and whatever was coming on. I turned my T.V. on and flipped to that channel. Weelll, there was this band on there called Big Time Rush. There were so super cute and they sing really good! I think you should check 'em out!" Rachel informed.

"Okay, so you saw this band, you thought they were cute, and you think I should look them up?" I summarized.

"Yes! I know you're more of a school kind of person, but you love music, and you also love finding new music to listen to! I know you, Lalies, I know what kind of music you like. I've stolen your iPod and analyzed every song on there. You like pop, rock, a bit of R&B, and catchy songs. Big Time Rush has all of that, so I'm sure you'll love them! Plus, they're really cute!" Rachel convinced.

"Ugh, fine! I'll check them out after school! But, if I don't like them, I'm never taking your music advice ever again!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay! I just really want you to-" I cut Rachel off.

"Check them out. I know, I know, you can shut up now. So, how was your day?" I tried to continue lunch without having to talk about that band.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I was too busy reminding myself to tell you about Big Time Rush…" Rachel trailed off, embarrassed.

"You have no idea what you did today or what you learned?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"No! In science we talked about how animals are classified," she answered.

"We talked about that two weeks ago."

"Fine, so maybe I can't recall what we did in science, but I remember what we did in English vividly! We…we planned our personal essay using a pie chart!" Rach told me.

"That happened about a month ago. How about reading? Did you get an introduction to Reading World?" I joked, referring to a program we'd been notified of three to four months ago.

"How'd you know?" Rachel whispered, her expression telling me that she wasn't joking.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed. "Do you know how long it's been since we've known about Reading World?"

"Obviously not too long since that's what I learned in reading today." Honestly, why am I even friends with this girl?

"Rachel, I can say, without lying, that you most likely the dumbest brunette I've ever known. You have your moments, but they don't come often."

"Hey, just because I don't remember what I did so far today doesn't mean that I'm stupid! Besides, you can catch me up on what we did after school. You'll call me, right? After you search them?" Rachel reassured.

"Yes, I'll call you before I search them," I reworded.

"Okay! Whoa, hold up, you said before, I said after."

I took a dramatic gasp before saying, "That is just brand new information right there!"

"Quit being so sassy," Rachel ordered. "You're going to call me after you search Big Time Rush."

"Okay, off the topic of them, how's little Deviled Egg?" Deviled Egg is the nickname I gave Rachel's little four-year-old brother. His name is Devin, and when I was seven, I thought Devin and deviled eggs sounded similar. Whenever I called him that, he'd just smile and giggle, still does!

"He's fine, except now he's getting better at walking, so I have actually put in an effort to run away from him. He can also open doors, so if I ever want time to myself, I shut and lock the door," Rachel caught me up.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I've always been a baby-lover.

"So, what's up in Lalaine-ville?"

I took off my glasses, set them down carefully on the table, face-palmed, put my glasses back on, and informed Rachel of how I've been. I don't want to bore you with the details of how my life was.

"Cool, cool. But, uh, why'd you face-palm before you started talking?" Rachel wondered cluelessly.

"You put my name and ville together. Dorky, much? I think so." I explained.

We finished the rest of our lunch and talked every now and then. We left our table, dumped our trays, and headed back to our table, which had been inherited by the three meanest girls at our school.

"What do you want, Caroline?" I groaned.

"Oh, nothing, we just want to talk to you, take a seat," Caroline offered, her sidekicks smiling.

I tried pulling out my chair, but something was restricting me. I looked under the table to see Caroline's buddies' legs wrapped around the chair legs of both mine and Rachel's chairs. I'd had this happen to me before, so I knew exactly what to do. I pulled the chair up and out, quickly and forcefully, hurting Rhonda, Caroline's sidekick, in the process. Rachel copied my movements, but she didn't have the same frustrated expression as I did, she was smiling a smile of victory and anger.

"Ooh, someone's feisty today," Caroline commented.

"No, someone's not taking your crap this year," I corrected.

"Okay, I see how it is," Caroline's voice had instantly lost its cheeriness at my remark. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to try and ruin your year. We're in middle school now; I think we both matured over the summer."

I snorted, but then returned my face to it's original expression.

Caroline continued as though nothing had happened. "I'd actually like for us to be friends. Sound like a plan?"

I played along with her game and agreed that that sounded like a plan.

"Yay! I'll see you tomorrow…friend!" Caroline giggled.

"Okay! Bye, buddy!" I smiled. Caroline wiggled her fingers to say goodbye, turned around, flipped her hair, and walked back to her lunch table.

"Lales! Are you seriously friends with that Barbie now?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"No, I'm playing her game, and I'm gonna get cheats to win it."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to act as if I'm her friend, but I'm not going to let her ruin me in the end."

"Oh, I get it now!" Rachel celebrated.

"I thought you would."

"You can go," the lunch supervisor granted us permission to leave.

Rachel and I headed towards the line, and once Caroline was dismissed, she and her crew caught up with us in the line.

"Lalaine, the girls and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to come over this Saturday?" Caroline offered, Rhonda and Kelsey nodding their heads in agreement.

"This Saturday? I can't, I have a family thing going on this weekend," I lied. My lie was obviously convincing since Caroline's face twisted into a frown.

"Aw, that's too bad. Oh well, maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe!" I agreed with false hope.

Caroline, Rhonda, and Kelsey both left their spots and went towards the back of the line to talk to their real friends who were also as fake as Caroline.

Once I reached the classroom I was in before lunch, I grabbed all my things and headed to my next class. After I had put everything in its place, I stepped out of the classroom to go to Rachel's locker. She had a truckload of stuff to take to her next class today, so I decided to take half of her stuff. I made it back to my class just in time. All we did was listen to people present projects of theirs, so I just had to kick back and relax.

After that class was over, everybody had flex, where you could complete your homework. If your homework was completed you read, so I got to read the entire time. I had chorus and computers afterwards, classes that were both very boring that day. When the dismissal bell rang, I got up, grabbed my stuff, and headed for my classroom to get my backpack which I have to leave behind every day, because I'm a car rider. After I loaded everything up, I headed for the back door of the school and waited for my mom to appear. I waited for ten minutes in the freezing weather before giving up and going inside to wait for her.

As everybody dwindled away, I pulled out my phone to call my mother. She informed me that it would be a while since she still had to work for thirty more minutes. I couldn't call my dad, because my parents are divorced and my dad isn't allowed near me.

I walked to the vending machines and sat down on a bench near them. I set my back pack next to me and pulled out my book. As time passed, teachers would too, leaving for the day. I didn't really mind staying after school waiting for my mom, it was actually nice. I got to be in school when there were no kids around to be distracted by. It was actually a time when I liked being in school a bit more.

Once forty-five minutes had passed, I called my mom once more, only to be informed that she was at the store.

I heard the front doors swish open, and I saw Rachel coming through them. I told my mom to hold on for a second, and I ran to Rachel to ask her if it would be okay if her mom picked us up. Rachel texted her mother who agreed to do so. I told my mom that Rachel's mom would be picking us up, and my mother was all for it.

After thirty-five minutes, Rachel's mom pulled up at the back of the school, and Rachel and I ran out the doors into the warm minivan.

As Mrs. Sawyer pulled up to my house, I thanked her for the ride, and Rachel reminded me to look up Big Time Rush.

"I'm home," I called out to the empty house. I ran to my room, shut the door, threw my backpack in the corner, kicked off my shoes, grabbed my laptop, and hopped on my bed. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually curious to find out who these guys were. I went to Moogle and searched, "Big Time Rush". Thousands of results popped up, but I clicked on a link that said, "Big Time Rush: Big Time Fame!" If only the authors of these articles could come up with better titles that don't sound like something that would appeal to a five-year-old.

As the page finished loading, this is what I saw:

"_You may not know who these hotties are, but they make up the new band Big Time Rush! We sat down with the guys to have a quick interview, and this is what went down._

_Interviewer: Hey guys! First off, what are your names?_

_Kendall: Hi, I'm Kendall Knight, the leader of the group._

_James: I'm James Diamond, I'm the handsome one with the washboard abs and insane amount of talent._

_Carlos: Hi there! I'm Carlos Garcia, I'm the one who isn't afraid to do anything! You'll never find me without my helmet, either!_

_Logan: Hello, I'm Logan Mitchell, the smart one._

_Interviewer: Cool! You guys sounds like you make the perfect team. How did you get discovered?_

_Kendall: Well, uh, Gustavo Rocque was looking for some talent, so he came to Minnesota and held auditions for someone to become his next superstar. James wanted to go audition, so we had someone give us a ride._

_James: I kept switching numbers with the guys until Kendall stopped me and pushed me through the doors. I sang my song very well, until I looked at Gustavo in the eyes which really freaked me out. I asked to re-audition, but he told me I had no talent._

_Carlos: That's when Kendall blew up and got all in Gustavo's face, saying that James did have talent and Gustavo didn't. The cops broke up a fight we had with security guards, and Gustavo came to Kendall's house wanting to sign him. Kendall refused to become famous without us._

_Logan: That's when we convinced Kendall to call Gustavo back. Gustavo came to us, and Kendall convinced Gustavo to take us with Kendall. Now we're here and our on way to becoming famous._

_Interviewer: Exciting! And, Logan, you're already famous! How would you describe your music?_

_James: Pop, rock, catchy, a little bit of R&B, it's something you gotta hear!_

_Interviewer: I want to hear one of your songs right now! It sounds like a fun mix!_

_Kendall: We already have a song out. It's called Big Time Rush. Creative, isn't it?_

_Interviewer: Haha! It was fun meeting you guys, hope to see you again soon! Bye!_

_The guys: Bye!_

At the end of the article, there was a link to their song. I clicked on it and began listening to the song that fit James' and Rachel's description. I kept the tab open to keep listening to the song, and began looking at pictures of the guys. I clicked on a picture that had the guys labeled. Rach was right, they were really cute. Although, I think James is the cutest, Logan being a close second. I went back to the article I read and realized that James was the conceited one. Logan seems a lot cuter now.

I closed my laptop after a couple more hours of researching to go get my dinner. I brought back to my room and set it on my dresser, leaving it there for the next few hours, only taking small bites every now and then.

I found out that they were all funny, and they were actually real people who didn't care what people thought of them. Even though that's true, I told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love with them. I hate having Rachel be right.

Once nine o' clock rolled around, my mom peeked in my room to tell me I had an hour until I had to have everything shut off. She came closer to me, so I shut my laptop and pushed it away from me, not wanting her to know what I was looking at.

"Someone doing something they don't want me to know about?" my mom asked.

"No, I just didn't want you to have to lean over the laptop to give me a hug," I lied.

My mom chuckled before giving me a hug, telling me goodnight, and grabbing my laptop.

"MOM!" I screeched, but it was too late, she had already opened it up to see that I had been looking at Big Time Rush articles. I really need to put a password on that thing.

"Oh, is someone looking up their future husbands?" my mom teased.

"Mom, see this face? This is my unamused face. I'm unamused. And I'm looking up a new boy band Rachel told me I just _had_ to see," I explained.

"Okay," my mom agreed, unconvinced. "Night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mom," I waved goodbye before closing my door again.

I stayed on my laptop until ten-thirty, losing track of time. I shut my laptop down immediately and put it on my dresser. I shut off my light and turned my T.V. on so I could have background noise to fall asleep to. I set the sleep timer on, rolled over, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly, but woke up at two A.M. Not because of a nightmare, but just because my body told me to. I had had a Big Time Rush dream. It was that I had become a crazy fan and had gotten to meet them.

Little did I know that that dream would become a reality. Even though I had that dream, I still said the same thing I said that afternoon.

"I'm not falling in love with them."

**I think that's a good stopping point for now! I wanted t write on a certain story, but this idea came to me, so this my new multi-chapter story!**

**1. This was originally going to be a one-shot**

**2. This is sort of about me, but there's a lot of twists in some places**

**3. Lalaine Michaels is complete fiction. I have no idea if there is a real Lalaine Michaels out there. As far as I know, she's just my character**

**4. I wanted this to be like diary entries of a Rusher, or when somebody admits to having an addiction sort of thing**

**5. I got the, "four awesomest people to walk the planet," bit from Forget the Moon – Ignore the Sky**

**6. I wanted Lalaine to be in sixth grade, because this is going to be over a two year time-span (this story won't be very, very long) and I want adults to know that there are teenage Rushers!**

**7. My friend, Madison, came up with the name Tori**

**8. I didn't describe anybody on this, because I want to give clues about everyone's personality rather than just telling you guys**

**9. Lalaine's personality is very similar to mine**

**10. I always ask my friends how their days have gone, so that's why Lalaine did that**

**11. I have a friend similar to Rachel**

**12. I've done everything Rachel and Lalaine have done, except Reading World is a parody of a program I do every other day in reading**

**13. I originally had, "Honestly, why am I even friends with this brunette? (Thought she was blond, didn't ya?)" Then, I realized that was offensive to blonds and I didn't want to be mean! I love people with any hair color! Except the annoying people…and other kinds of people**

**14. Everything sassy Lalaine says is something I have said**

**15. Ever since I was little, the name Devin always reminded me of deviled eggs**

**16. Devin is one of the choices for baby names for me**

**17. I'm a baby lover like Lalaine**

**18. I did Laline's facepalm thing to be able to type in a non-confusing way**

**19. My friends wrap their legs around my chair at lunch in good fun, and I know exactly how to hurt them and pull out my chair with ease at the same time**

**20. I thought the "playing her game" simile was good!**

**21. I always meet one of my friends at their locker before fifth period like Lalaine**

**22. Lalaine has the same schedule as me: science, writing, advanced reading, advanced math, lunch, social studies, flex, chorus, and computers**

**23. My dad has forgot to pick me up at school about three times like Lalaine's mom**

**24. I like being in school when there's no kids like Lalaine**

**25. It took a while for me to come up with Rachel's last name**

**26. I stole Moogle from Jamie boy**

**27. Like Lalaine, I think some article names are stupid**

**28. I made the interview cheesy, because I think some interviews sound like that**

**29. I tried incorporating humor in the interview**

**30. When I first saw Big Time Rush, I liked James and only James, now I love them all!**

**31. I lose track of time when I'm on my laptop (like Lalaine)**

**32. (LL) I need background noise when I sleep**

**33. I've had lots of Big Time Rush dreams, they rocked**

**34. I really, really **_**REALLY**_** wanted to end the story with Lalaine claiming she wasn't in love with the boys**

**Okay! This is my latest project, and I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Maybe you could drop a review? Until next time, Reviewing Rushers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Reviewing Rushers, I'm back again. So, to be totally honest, I like this story. That's a pretty big step for me considering I usually hate everything I write. After some room enhancing, I'm now on my laptop, listening to Elevate and B.T.R. I should be cleaning up the little mess I've got goin' on, but I don't wanna! I'll do it before I go to bed, that's when I usually want to clean.**

**Italics are Lalaine's thoughts, just thought you'd like to know.**

**Okay, now, let me give you this chapter.**

I woke up at six A.M. and searched Big Time Rush's song once more to hear it while I got ready for school. I clicked the play button and turned my volume down to the lowest setting to where I could still hear it from across the room, but wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Uh oh oh oh, uh oh oh oh, uh oh oh oh," I sang so softly my voice was barely audible.

_Stop singing! You're going to like them more than you do now!_

"I don't like them!" I exclaimed, my voice filled with frustration. Once I realized I yelled so loud that I probably woke someone up, I clapped my hand over my mouth and scrambled to my bed, closing my laptop on the way there. I pretended to be asleep, even though I would usually be awake at six. After five minutes had passed I decided the coast was clear. I got out of bed and made my way to my closet to see what I'd wear on that gloomy, fall day.

"Decisions, decisions," I remarked sarcastically, looking at one side of my closet to the other, none of the clothing items being something I wanted to wear. I gasped and remembered that my mom had done laundry the other night, but never gave everyone their clothes. I ran on my tiptoes to the laundry room and was happy to see skinny jeans galore and many of my favorite shirts. I grabbed a gray, half-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and a black scarf. I returned to my room and replaced my pajamas with the outfit I picked out. I remembered that today was hat day for some kids, me being one of them. I went back to my closet and pulled out a slouched, teal beanie to add a certain pop to the outfit. I never really cared about what I wore, but on the occasions that I did, I made sure to look my best.

I hopped on my bed with my laptop to do a little more research before anybody woke up. In the ten minutes I had spent reading, I found out the guys' favorite colors, if they had any siblings, and some things they liked to do in their rare free time. From everything I'd learned, Logan was still my favorite. Don't get me wrong, the other guys were great, but I just seemed to click more with Logan than I did with Kendall, Carlos, or James.

Before I knew it, my mom had woken up and was already making some waffles for me. When they were done, my mom came into my room to give me my plate. I devoured my waffles and closed my laptop, leaving it on the current page so I could continue the article I was reading after school.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and slipped on a pair of black flats. I walked out of my room and into the garage. I opened the passenger side of my mom's car and climbed in, ducking my head so I wouldn't hit it. My mom had already started and warmed up the car. I turned on the radio and turned it up so I could actually hear it. After two or three minutes, my mom had joined me and she began to drive me to my school.

…*…*…*_At school_…*…*…*

I waved goodbye to my mom and exited the car. I entered the heated environment and started walking towards the gym. Once I made my way inside, I searched for Rachel near the top of the bleachers. Once I saw her waving at me in her bright blue jacket, my pace started to get quicker.

"Did you look them up?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Rach, it's too early for you to be this excited," I commented. "But yes, I did look them up."

"Oh, really?" Rach asked. She must not have believed me. "Then what are their names and what do they look like?"

I sighed before giving my answer, "Kendall is the blond one with the crazy huge eyebrows, James is the tall brunette with the swishy hair, Carlos is the short, tan one, and Logan is the quiet, smart one with the slightly lift-y hair."

"Okay, I wasn't sure because you didn't call me last night," Rach told me.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," I apologized.

"So, what did you think of them?"

"I hate them."

**Ooh, was Lalaine telling the truth or lying? This chapter was short, but it was kinda a filler.**

**Fun facts:**

**1. I had been thinking about writing this all day**

**2. I acted out Lalaine's hand-clap and stuff just to see what it would look like**

**3. I always act like I'm asleep at night if I hear a noise**

**4. The links to Lalaine's outfit will be in my bio near the bottom**

**5. I have to duck to get into my mom's car (LL)**

**6. Whenever I get into my dad's car, it's always warmed up (LL)**

**7. Instead of turning on the radio LL, I turn on the B.T.R. C.D.**

**8. I have to go to the gym in the morning (LL)**

**9. I described Logan's hair as lift-y, because the front of it is all lifted up and I couldn't think of a real word to describe it**

**10. This was a lot of fun for more to write**

**Okay, so I'm really sorry about this chapter's length, but at least I updated! Like I said, I'm going to put in the links to Lalaine's outfit in my bio soon.**

**OH! I really wanna tell you guys something! So, there's this kid in my grade, and his name is Mitchell Logan! How cool is that? Aaand, there's this girl at my school whose name is…wait for it…KATIE KNIGHT! AHH, I'm too excited about that! I thought it was really cool, though!**

**Until next time! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hey, girl, I'm talkin' to you!" Shut your freakin' mouth, I'm not responding to that. Am I the only girl to have that happen to them? Yeah, that's happened to me and I wanted to slap the boy across the face. Rude, rude, rude…**

**Aaanyways, I'm here! Your worries are over. Sorry for the kinda awkward intro up there, just wanted to vent a bit about how I'm not going to be referred to as "girl" by a boy unless their name is James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, or Carlos Pena. They have a reason to refer to me as girl.**

**Okay, well I don't have much to say…big shock there!**

"I hate them," I stated plainly.

"You…you hate them?" Rachel repeated, saying each word after her pause choppily.

"Yeah, I don't see what's so great about them. I mean, a boy band, whoop-dee-do," I twirled my finger in a circular motion in the air unenthusiastically.

Rachel put her hand up between her face and mine and then proceeded to take five deep breaths while pinching her nose. "I, I cannot even…" she trailed off.

"Quit being so dramatic!" I exclaimed, playfully shoving Rach. She still had that same serious stance. She must really be offended.

"No, I just, I just can't take you seriously, like, I just…nuh-uh."

"Rach, it's just my taste in music, I just don't like them! What's so wrong with that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, my eyes darting from side to side.

"You don't like the greatest boy band to ever come along, there's something wrong with that. _Really wrong!_" Rachel pointed her finger at me, a look of seriousness painted on her face.

Now, Rachel has _never _gotten this defensive over a band. The most serious thing she's said about a band is that they were really, really, _**REALLY**_ good, and she said that about Big Time Rush.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rach asked me.

"You just did," I joked. Rachel, however, didn't think it was very funny. "No humor, but yeah, ya can."

"What is it you don't like about them?"

I started thinking of the things I did like about them, but changed them to sound negative instead of positive. My list was a bit long, but I'm not in love with them.

"Let's see, there's their singing, style, hair, Kendall's eyebrows, James' hair, Logan's himness, Carlos' craziness, basically everything about them. The only likable thing is, I guess, maybe, their song. Although, their song isn't even that good, it's super cheesy. I mean, it's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time? What kind of lyrics are those?"

"Really great ones!" Rachel screamed. The people around us looked our way, so we just smiled and waved, trying to look at least an inkling normal.

"Calm down! You're causing a scene," I informed Rach once everyone returned to their conversations.

"I'm sorry I don't like stupid boy bands, but-" Rachel cut me off by picking up her stuff and moving to another seat on the bleachers. I looked around and saw that there were no teachers dismissing us, and that the bell didn't ring for another five minutes.

"Have fun sitting with Caroline and her pack of Barbies, they're the only 'friends' you have left now. I'm out," Rachel proceeded to move across the bleachers to the other side with people she hadn't seen in years.

Rachel had just left me alone on the bleachers, all because of my fake opinion on Big Time Rush. I wasn't going to look like I had no friends, so I gathered my stuff slowly, skimming the area for Caroline until I finally found her towards the bottom with five or six other girls who looked quite similar to Caroline. I wormed my way around other people until I finally found a spot.

"And then she was just like-oh, hey Lalaine! I thought you were with-" I cut Caroline off by saying that Rachel had to go sit somewhere else because she was getting too hot where we were at.

"Why didn't you go with her? You two are like, best friends, right?" Caroline questioned.

"Oh, there uh, wasn't enough room for both of us, so I told her I'd sit here and she'd catch up with some of her old friends," I've been getting really good at coming up with stories on the spot.

"Alright," Caroline nodded with a fake smile on her face. "Well, we were just talking about that new girl, Yolanda Jackson; she's so weird, isn't she?" Caroline asked, wanting my opinion.

"I've never met her," I told the truth for the first time that morning, and it felt nice to be doing so again.

"Basically, she has braces, glasses, acne, and a litthhp," Caroline giggled at her joke on Yolanda's lisp. I didn't think it was all that funny, but I still smiled and laughed anyway.

"She's _sooooo_ ugly!" Patricia, Caroline's friend that wasn't in her close circle, commented.

"Totes!" Rhonda agreed, shortening the word "totally" as if she was texting.

"As I was saying," Caroline picked up her story from where she left off, "she was just like, 'It's really not nice of you to make fun of me!' And I was like, 'Honey, it's not nice of you to freely show your face like you do!'" Caroline finished, giggling wildly. The rest of her friends laughed like hyenas at Caroline's sassiness towards Yolanda, but I didn't really think it was nice of Caroline to say something like that to Yolanda's face.

"Lalies," Caroline used the same nickname Rachel had given me, "what's the matter with you? You're not laughing at this, is it not funny to you? Don't tell me, you think Yolanda's _pretty_," Caroline started jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, no, no, I don't think she's pretty, I just don't think you should've been like that to her face," I expressed my opinion, and all the girls looked at me like I had two heads.

"Lales," Caroline sighed, giving me a nickname, "Lales, Lales, Lales, sometimes, you just gotta tell people the truth. The truth hurts, so I had to break it to her. Just had to rip it off, like a band-aid," Caroline explained her reasoning as if she had done Yolanda a favor. I didn't want any part of this discussion anymore, so I said that my throat was sore and that I had to get a drink.

On my way to the water fountain, I saw Yolanda. If you removed the acne, she looked really pretty. Yeah, braces and glasses aren't all too attractive, but they were what made her her. Once I finished getting my drink, I smiled and waved at Yolanda, and she smiled and waved back, her black and red braces gleaming.

"Hi, I'm Lalaine," I introduced. "You're Yolanda, right?"

"Yeah, that'th me," Yolanda agreed, her lisp taking action.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" I complimented.

"Thankth, no one'th ever thaid that to me. They all think my braceth, glasseth, lithp, and acne weird," Yolanda explained.

"Well, they obviously can't grasp the fact that you're prettier than them, so they say stuff to bring you down," I stated, thinking of Caroline and her ways.

"You're really nithe," Yolanda grinned, her braces making an appearance again.

"If you ever want someone to talk to, just come to me, alright?" I offered.

"Thankth, you can do the thame."

"Thanks, that's really comforting. Hey, why are your braces black and red?" I asked.

"Oh, those are the offithial colorth of the band Big Time Ruth," Yolanda informed me. Gosh, how many people know of them?

"Oh, I've heard of them," I nodded.

"Really?" Yolanda exclaimed. "Not many people like them, but I'm their number one fan! Who's your favorite?"

"I like Logan," I answered.

"Good, becauth Jameth ith mine! Even though I can't thay hith name right, he'th mine!"

I smiled at Yolanda's behavior. She was actually really cool.

"Wanna go get breakfath?" Yolanda offered.

"No thanks, I ate breakfast at home, but thanks for asking me."

"You're welcome, I'll thee you around!" Yolanda called.

"Alright!" I called back, heading towards the gym. Once I stepped in, Caroline looked my way with a sort of glare on her face.

"What's up?" I asked, not understanding why Caroline was giving me such a face.

"How long does it take you to get a drink of water?" Caroline shouted. "Surely not four minutes, that's ridiculous!"

"Caroline, stop flipping out, my throat was really sore and I walk slow," I covered.

"Flipping out? You will not tell me what to do, you hear me?" Caroline ordered.

"Yeah, I hear you, but you aren't going to control what I do and do not do," I stood up for myself. I wasn't going to let some bleach blond, super skinny, little Miss. Perfect tell _me _what to do.

"Go. Go now. I want you nowhere near me for the next week."

"I will not go now, I will get as close or as far away as I want to be, and there will be no time limit on how long I _won't _stay away from you. Just because you're popular, have boys drooling all over you, and you _think_ you're pretty doesn't mean you can tell me, my own person, what to do."

"MRS. DARLENE! MRS. DARLEEENE!" Caroline screamed.

"Yes, Caroline?" Mrs. Darlene, the librarian, came rushing over.

"Lalaine over here keeps telling me what to do. She told me to leave and to stay away from her for a week," Caroline explained, telling the librarian exactly what she had done to me. It's a good thing Mrs. Darlene knows me well, she sees me about twice a week every week, and this is only the first year of school.

"Surely not, Miss. Charles. Miss. Michaels, were you doing such a thing?" Mrs. Darlene asked.

I straightened my back before answering, "What Caroline has claimed I did is exactly what she's done to me. I wasn't going to be told what to do, so I said that I was not going to stay away from her, I would stay the distance I desired away from her, and there would be no time limit on how long I was near or away from her. I also informed her that her character doesn't make her powerful over me, and she cannot tell me what do."

"I see," Mrs. Darlene nodded.

"It's true, Mrs. Darlene!" everybody's heads whipped toward the sound of the voice. I'd know that voice anywhere.

It was the voice that belonged to the one and only, Rachel Shard.

**I think that's pretty good. I promised myself I'd write at least five total pages, and I did just that! Sorry if you think this is short, but I think it's satisfying.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I wrote this just to start it off, but I got really into it and kept going until it was an hour past the time I had to go to bed**

**2. It's my mom's birthday today! I know she won't see this, but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUMMY! Yes, I call my mom Mummy, don't be hateful**

**3. I freak out like Rachel did whenever someone tells me they h…ate my boys**

**4. I bolded, italicized, AND underlined the last really in the ninth paragraph after the author's note. That's a really big emphasis**

**5. I smile at people whenever they think I'm going crazy, so I smile a lot! Kidding, but I do smile a lot, and it's not always because I'm going crazy!**

**6. Whenever I wrote about Caroline, I always think of the girl I based her off of**

**7. Yolanda's name just came to me; it was Caroline's original name until I changed it**

**8. Braces, glasses, acne, and a lisp sound like a bad combination, so that's why Yolanda is like that. Notice, I said combination, as in mixed together, so please, if you have any of the preceding, just know that I have glasses, I had acne, and I might need braces. I'm not being hateful**

**9. I wanted it to start getting a bit intese, so that's why Caroline adopted the nickname Rachel had given Lalaine**

**10. I really want to call Lalaine Layla….**

**11. I know a certain FanFictioner with black and red braces… ;]**

**12. It was really fun to write Yolanda's lisp, I even said what she said like I had a lisp**

**13. I like being randomly told I'm pretty and such, and it seemed like Yolanda needed a boost of self-esteem, so that's why Lales showered Yolanda with compliments**

**14. Yolanda loving James and Lalaine liking Logan reminded me of a certain conversation I had with a certain FanFictioner. Again, I wink virtually ;] That time, to a different FanFictioner**

**15. I just love leaving you guys on the edge, so there's another cliff-hanger! Please, hold your applause!**

**Alright, I think you've gotten enough of me!**

**Shout-out to Dorney77, because the whole time I was writing, my phone was beeping at me because of everything she's done! Soo, THANK YOU DORNEY77!**

**Until next time, lovely readers! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of you enjoy this story! And by a lot of you, I mean the three people that are reviewing. Yeah.**

**Aaanyways…I hope you like this chapter! It will be typed as I listen to Elevate and B.T.R.! Fun fact: I love every single song the guys have written, but out of both albums, I have a preference for Nothing Even Matters. Dunno if my current Logan obsession has anything to do with it or not!**

"Rachel?" I whispered to myself.

"Miss. Shard, did you see the incident that occurred?" Mrs. Darlene questioned.

"Yes, and Laliane is telling the truth, Caroline told what happened to Lalaine to save herself from getting in trouble. Caroline's the one who should receive punishment," Rachel answered with a straight face that showed no sign of her being biased.

"Well, Miss. Charles, I believe you'll be receiving detention for two days for lying, two days for doing what you did to Miss. Michaels, and another two days for bullying Miss. Jackson; I overheard your conversation," Mrs. Darlene gave Caroline her punishment and led her to the detention room in the office. Caroline slowly trailed behind, turning around and mouthing, "You'll regret this," with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Two more days for planning revenge!" Mrs. Darlene called out. Oh, how I love being friends with the teachers.

I gathered my things and headed over towards where Rachel was sitting.

"Why did you defend me if you hate me so much?" I interrogated.

"I don't hate _you_, I hate the fact that you don't like Big Time Rush. I overreacted about that, and I'm sorry," Rachel apologized.

"I accept your apology."

"So, um, I don't know what to talk about," Rachel stated.

"If you wanna talk about Big Time Rush, go ahead, I'm going to have to get used to them sooner or later," I compromised.

"Thank you! Okay, so if you had to choose a favorite, who would it be?" Rachel asked me.

"I guess Logan," I answered.

"Good! Nobody gets Kendall but me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you have Kendall," I agreed, sticking my hands up as if to say that I was backing off.

_Ding dong, ding dong! Ding dong, ding dong!_

The bell rang and the teacher that had taken over Mrs. Darlene's position had dismissed the area of the bleachers that Rachel and I had been sitting at. Rachel and I had a slow, quiet walk to the lockers, but after that, things seemed to get a lot louder. It was going to be a long day.

…*…*…*_At Lalaine's house after school_…*…*…*

I slid my backpack off my shoulder and threw it on the ground by the door. I kicked off my shoes, walked the short distance to my room, and tossed them into my room. Mom wasn't home yet and she wasn't going to be for at least two more hours. I grabbed a personal vegetable platter and a tall, chilled bottle of apple juice out of the fridge. I headed to my room with my snack and grabbed my laptop. I opened my laptop, put in the password that I had created, and continued reading the article I had started that morning. Once I finished reading, I looked up Big Time Rush's official website. One of the tabs I could choose was tour dates. I saw that they were going to be coming to my city in California very soon. I clicked on the date and saw that they would be playing from six to eight. I looked up how much tickets cost and was surprised at the price.

Two hundred fifty dollars. Per person. I couldn't afford that, I only have twenty dollars saved from Christmas. I don't think my mom would be willing to pay all that money, either. Looks like I'm going to have to start finding a babysitting job.

...*…*…*_Two hours later_…*…*…*

I heard the door click shut and I instantly knew my mom was home.

"Mom!" I called out, running out of my room and into the living room.

"Lalaine!" my mom mocked.

"Mom, this is serious business. I need to ask you a serious question that deals with finance and-" my mom cut me off.

"I'm not giving you money!"

"But technically, you're _not_ giving me money, you'd be giving Rachel and her mother money!" I argued. "C'mon Mom, Rachel's birthday is coming up and I want to get her and her mom tickets to a Big Time Rush concert. She really loves them, and it'd be the perfect present!"

"As convincing as that is, I'm sticking to no. Lalaine, the days of me giving you money are over. You need to learn responsibility. Maybe you should find a babysitting job. I heard Mrs. Renfrow needs a babysitter for Kaylie and Lance every Saturday. She pays twenty dollars an hour. Per child. Maybe you should go tell her you're up for the position," Mom suggested.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I left the house and walked to Mrs. Renfrow's house at the end of the block. I rang the doorbell and waited for Mrs. Renfrow to answer. After about a minute, she cracked open the door, showing herself in a white, flowy, short-sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans, and a peach and green scarf.

"Hello, Lalaine," Mrs. Renfrow greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Renfrow. My mother informed me that you need someone to watch Kaylie and Lance on Saturdays. I'd like to know if you've found anyone to fulfill that position," I stated, trying to look as responsible as I could.

"No, I haven't found anyone to, as you would say, fulfill that position. Would you like to take up the babysitting job?" Mrs. Renfrow asked, a smile across her face. She was obviously impressed.

"Yes, yes I would. Today's Thursday, so I'll be here in two days. What time would you like for me to arrive?"

"Is six o'clock good for you?"

"Absolutely," I answered.

"Alright then, I will see you on Saturday, Lalaine."

"You too!"

Mrs. Renfrow closed the door and I quietly walked back home. Once I stepped onto the porch I did my victory dance after I checked to be sure no one was watching. I stepped back inside my home and ran to my mother.

"Guess who has a babysitting job this Saturday?"

"Haley!" my mom answered, referring to the six-year-old girl across the street.

"I didn't know my mother was a comedian," I commented with a straight face. "I do! I'm babysitting Kaylie and Lance Saturday! I have to be at Mrs. Renfrow's house by six."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm so glad I thought of babysitting Mrs. Renfrow's kids!" I exclaimed, taking credit for my mother's idea, then proceeding to run into my room.

I got back on my laptop and started researching Big Time Rush some more. Not for my enjoyment, but for Rachel's birthday present. I planned on drawing her with the guys surrounding her, James being super close to her. I pulled out a sheet of printer paper from my printer on my bookshelf near my window seat. I started off by drawing Rachel in the middle with her eyes pushed close in excitement and her mouth open wide like she was screaming. Her outfit consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a pink, red, and purple plaid shirt on the top. She was also wearing a knee-length jean skirt and silver flats. After I finished drawing Rachel, I moved onto James. He was holding onto Rachel's right shoulder, smiling. He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a black vest, a pair of gray-ish jeans, and sneakers. Once James was completed I drew Logan. He had his arm resting on Rachel's left shoulder, his head leaned towards Rach. He was grinning widely. His outfit that I drew was of a red, short-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and converse. I started on Kendall when I completed Logan. He was out from behind Logan, a smile plastered onto his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a gray button-up on top, black jeans, and black Vans. The last person I had to draw was Carlos who was kneeled down in front of James with his eyes pushed closed like Rach's and smiling wide. He was wearing a half-sleeved blue shirt, a black vest, gray tinted jeans, and black and blue sneakers. The last thing I did was color in the background with a purple crayon. I held the picture out in front of me. Not bad considering it had taken me twenty-five minutes to draw it. I flipped it over and wrote, "Happy birthday, Rach!" on the back. I put the piece of art in a folder that contained all my drawings. I wasn't going to need that drawing out for another week.

Since I had four hours until I had to go to bed, I decided to pull out my phone and call Rachel to see what was up. I went to my contacts, touched Rachel's name, and was immediately taken to the screen that showed I was trying to contact Rach.

"Hello?" Rach greeted, although it sounded more like a question.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Lalaine, what's up?"

"No much, just wanted to see what was up with you," I answered.

"Um, can I call you back? I'm out with my family at my favorite restaurant for an early birthday dinner. You're lucky I'm in the bathroom!" Rachel explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's alright, here, I'll call you once I'm home," Rach compromised.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye," and with that, I hung up.

"Well, that killed five minutes of my time. Looks like I'm going to have to do something else. The question is, though, what can I do?" I asked myself.

I decided to go to my iJams playlist and turn my laptop's volume up all the way. That background noise soon turned into a dance party for one. Once I got tired of, "dancing," I decided to get ready for Friday a bit early. Once I pulled together my outfit (nothing special,) I organized my mess of a closet. Instead of binders, headbands, and random pieces of paper and stuffed animals everywhere, there were two binders underneath a zebra print box containing my curling iron, flat iron, and massive amount of nail polish. The random paper was sorted into keep and trash piles, and the keep pile went to where all my blank pieces of paper go. The headbands went in the bag with my other headbands and were set on top of my hair barrette box. Lastly, the stuffed animals were put on top of a box on the floor in the closet. I couldn't find a real home for them.

"Two and a half hours until I have to go to bed. I should probably change my sheets." I then proceeded to change my sheets from the current pair of floral sheets to another pair of floral sheets. I don't even like flowers all that much, I guess that's what you get when you don't say what kind of sheets you want and just agree with your mom.

"Two hours and twenty minutes," I commented to myself, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "I kinda wanna draw some more." I then went to my pile of paper and drew three pictures of drawings that I wanted to redraw myself. I've been training myself to draw a certain type of person, so I've been finding drawings of the type of people I want to draw and recreating them. It wasn't until then that I knew I had artistic talent.

"One hour and fifty minutes."

_Uh oh, oh, oh, oh_

I dashed towards my bed and flopped on it once I was at a reasonable distance once I heard my ringtone. Yes, my ringtone is Big Time Rush's song, and I guess that means I like them, but only a smidge.

"Hello!" I greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Hey there!" Rachel greeted back.

"How was the early birthday dinner?" I asked.

"Fantastical!" Rach replied, using a words she'd made up in first grade. "How has your night been?"

"Boring as ever. There's practically nothing to do on Thursday nights, Friday nights are better."

"So true!"

"Rach, I have something to confess."

"What?"

"I…I do like Big Time Rush."

**I'm sorry, I just love cliffhangers!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I started writing this on Friday night, then I closed it out because it got a little busy in the FanFiction world**

**2. I proofread this before I started writing again, and I realized that I said Caroline had taken Rachel's side of the story instead of Lalaine's!**

**3. I started going on a childhood television spree before writing again**

**4. I started these in a different tab so I wouldn't have to keep going back in the story**

**5. I did the hands sticking up thing to see how I would describe it**

**6. I thought Lalaine's snack should be milk and cookies, then I realized that was unhealthy, so I changed it**

**7. I had to think of something else for Lalaine to do, so I thought of what I do when it comes to BTR on the Internet**

**8. I pulled up a U.S. map and hovered my finger over a state to decide where Lalaine lived.**

**9. Lalaine first lived in Canada**

**10. I thought it would be nice to have Lalaine try to get Rachel BTR tickets for her birthday**

**11. I didn't originally plan on having Lalaine get tickets to a BTR concert for Rachel**

**12. The link to Mrs. Renfrow's outfit is in my bio**

**13. I'd like if someone drew me with the guys, so I might have to draw it myself**

**14. Rachel's, James', Logan's, Carlos', and Kendall's outfits are in my bio. For Rachel's outfit, it's a mix-and-match with the shoes, and you have to imagine the jean skirt at knee-length**

**15. I wanted to describe Logan as leaning in to kiss Rachel on the cheek, but Rachel likes James the most, so it took me a while to think of a position for Logan to be in**

**16. Did you guys know that James' name was Kendall Schmidt? When I looked up Kendall to find his outfit, a picture of James popped up**

**17. I took a break to clean up, be crafty, and watch Big Time Move for the third time**

**18. iJams is a parody of a certain music playing…thing**

**19. When I was describing how Lalaine cleaned her room, I described what I did**

**20. A certain person (BTRlover98) was FREAKING OUT over the fact the Lalaine kept denying that she liked BTR, so I finally had her admit it**

**21. It took me basically the whole day to finish this chapter up**

**22. This whole thing is over six pages long**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sorry for the long-ish wait.**

**Until next time, lovely readers of mine! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: here it is.**

**OH! I have today off, let's see how productive I can be!**

"You, you like Big Time Rush?" Rachel repeated.

"No, I like puffy orangutans, yes, I like Big Time Rush!" I exclaimed, making sure not to raise my voice too loud.

"Sorry! It's just…you said you didn't like them, so what made you change your mind?" Rachel asked.

"Ya see, that's the thing. My mind didn't change, I've always liked them, but I never admitted it to myself, and if I couldn't admit it to myself, then I surely couldn't admit it to you," I explained.

"You're a confusing person," Rach stated.

"Thank you. That means so much."

"So, am I free to talk to you about anything and everything B.T.R.?"

"I guess so, just not around people who could break us. Yeah, yeah, we're weirdoes every day, all the time, but there's a difference between being yourself and being a stalker," I informed.

"Ugh, fine. So, how long is Caroline in detention again?" Rach questioned.

"Eight glorious days. Oh, can you believe it? Eight days without Caroline around! The only thing we have to worry about now is her crew. They're probably lost without her, so we could be just fine."

"So, I guess it's a good thing you lied."

"Yeah, pretty much," I agreed. "Hey, you're birthday's coming up soon, been thinkin' about what you want?"

"Not really. I mean, I can't really think of anything."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, believe it, because it's the truth."

"Nothing? Not even a Big Time Rush poster?"

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Okay, so you want anything Big Time Rush?"

"Sure!"

"I don't have anything to talk about."

"Me either."

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!"

I pressed the red button to hang up and shut my phone off for the night. I glanced at my clock and saw that I had an hour and twenty-five minutes left until I had to be asleep. I decided to take a shower and put on my pajamas before shutting down my laptop and crawling under my sheets for the night. I turned on my T.V. and let the background noise lull me to sleep.

…*…*…*_The next morning_…*…*…*

I woke up at six o'clock and looked out my window to a bright, sunny day. I crawled out from under my sheets and threw on the outfit I had picked out last night. I brushed my hair and pulled my flat iron out of my closet. I plugged it in, turned it on, set it on my dresser to heat up, and made my bed while I waited. Once I had put my pillows on top of my comforter, my flat iron was ready for use. I quickly ran it through my hair and turned it off when my hair was completely straight. As soon as my flat iron was cooled down, I put it back in its place and grabbed my curling iron. I turned it on and turned my laptop on, too. My curling iron was ready for use first, so I grabbed the left side of my bangs and transformed them from straight strands of hair to a complete curl. I turned off my curling iron and put it in its place. I typed in my laptop's password and went to my iJams playlist like I had done the night before.

_Ding, ding!_

I minimized the iJams window to see that Rachel wanted to video chat with me. I allowed the call and waited a bit before I was able to see her.

"Happy Friday!" she yelled.

"Happy Friday to you, too!" I smiled.

"Well, look who's all fancied up! I still haven't brushed my hair!"

"Yeah, well, going to sleep early helps in getting up early."

"Do you mind if I get my hair done while we're talking?" Rach asked.

"I could care less," I answered. "So, two more weeks until your birthday is here! How does it feel to be almost twelve?"

"Well…" Rachel trailed off, trying to find her hairbrush, "it feels pretty good!"

"Have you been thinking of anything else you want?"

"Not really. I got basically everything I wanted last Christmas, so I can't really think of anything besides the idea of all kinds of Big Time Rush merchandise. Plus, there's the added bonus of Spring Break, so I can't really ask for much else!" Rach explained.

"True, true," I agreed.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at school, bye!"

"Bye!" I closed the window and returned to my playlist. I didn't have anything else to do, so I started organizing my room once more. I took the dirty clothes that had piled up to a mountain formation off my window seat and began sorting them into three piles: colors, whites, and denims. I was soon interrupted by my phone beeping at me signaling that someone was trying to text me.

**From: The Nuisance (Caroline)**

Hey, I just wanted 2 say hi. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. That was way out of line and I hope u can 4give me. :(

**To: The Nuisance (Caroline)**

Hey, it's alright. Can you just please try to not let it happen again?

**From: The Nuisance (Caroline)**

Totes not gonna happen! Promise! See you in a bit!

**To: The Nuisance (Caroline)**

Alright, cool.

"Gosh, Caroline, I'm not an idiot," I commented to myself, tossing my phone on my bed

I returned to my clothes-sorting and ended up taking all the colors to the laundry basket after three minutes. I dumped the other piles of clothes in their baskets before laying on my bed, listening to the music I still had going. I sat back up and rushed to my laptop, clicking rapidly on the Internet icon. My fingers flew across the keyboard typing the web address to Big Time Rush's website. I had gotten another idea for a present for Rachel. I clicked on the music tab once the page was fully loaded and looked to see if there were any new songs.

"Nothing Even Matters…." I trailed off, clicking on the name to see if I could get the audio.

I listened to the track and fell in love with it. No sense in denying that I like them and their music anymore.

"It's perfect!" I squealed. I took a sheet of paper from my printer, grabbed my Sharpies and pencil, and got to work. I pulled up the lyrics to Big Time Rush, not that I really needed them, and grabbed my freshly sharpened pencil. I lightly wrote the lyrics to the song on the shape of a B, T, and R. They fit the page perfectly, so I took a bright red Sharpie and traced the lyrics that formed the B. I returned the red Sharpie for a black one and did the same routine as before. I did this one last time with the red Sharpie for the R. There, the majority of the lyrics in the shape of BTR. I grabbed a sky blue Sharpie and finished up the song for the background. I put away the blue Sharpie and took a purple one. I wrote all the lyrics from Nothing Even Matters up to the chorus in the color. I grabbed the green Sharpie that matched Kendall's eye color to write the chorus. I looked up at the clock and saw that I had twenty minutes until I had to leave. I grabbed all the color Sharpies that I'd need, put the picture in my homework folder, and stuffed the materials in my backpack.

I exited my room and went to the freezer in the kitchen. I grabbed a box of frozen waffles and stuck a couple of them in the toaster oven for five minutes. I stole a paper plate from the cabinet along with a fork. I took out the maple syrup and went to wake up my mom.

I stepped foot in my mom's room and began opening all the curtains to let the sun peek through. She didn't move.

I inched towards her bed and began slightly shaking her.

"Mom, it's almost time to leave."

No movement.

"Mom, I have to go to school."

Nothing.

"Mom, your paycheck's here."

"What?" mom screeched in excitement.

"Hey, you're awake. Wonderful. You don't have much time to get ready," I informed.

"Where's my paycheck?" mom asked.

"In your boss' office waiting to be written."

Mom crawled out of bed once I had started walking away, and she made her way to the bathroom as I headed towards the kitchen to get my waffles which were bound to ding any second. As soon as I had set foot in the kitchen, the toaster oven dinged and I picked up my pace. I opened the door and grabbed my fork, sliding the insanely hot waffles onto my plate. Once I had gotten both waffles out, I closed the door to where it wouldn't be in the way, but the heat could still escape. I poured the pancake syrup over my waffles and sat down at the table. My mom appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later in a relaxed, yet sophisticated, outfit.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my backpack."

I made my way to my room and closed the lid of my laptop after putting it on the charger. I picked up my backpack and made my way to the garage. I set my backpack on the floorboard and waited for my mom. I turned on the radio only to find out that there was a contest going on.

"We are still trying to find a winner to win four backstage passes to a Big Time Rush concert! All you have to do is say each guys' full name and their age! If you think you know the answer, go ahead and call in!"

My mom entered the car, setting her purse on the dashboard. I took it and started searching for her cell phone. I pulled it out and searched through her contacts until I found the name. The line rang for a minute until someone finally picked up.

"Do you know the answer to our question?"

"YES! Kendall Donald Knight is sixteen, James Isaac Diamond is sixteen, too, Carlos Gerardo Garcia is also sixteen, and Hortense "Logan" Henry Mitchell is sixteen as well!" I answered, excitement running through my entire shaking body.

"Oh, Sweetie…I don't know what to tell you."

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUN!**

**This cliff-hanger thing is becoming a routine, isn't it?**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I did pieces of this every now and then for the past three or four days**

**2. I had to look back at previous chapters to make sure everything would make sense**

**3. I wish my phone calls go like Rachel's and Lalaine's. Every time my friends and I have nothing to say, we both stay on the line until we have to go**

**4. I need back ground noise to go to sleep LL**

**5. My friends and I video chat a lot, so that's why Rachel was trying to video chat with her**

**6. I usually tell people happy Friday on Fridays like Rachel and Lalaine**

**7. I got everything I wanted for X-mas plus more, and my birthday is during Spring Break like Rachel**

**8. I have to sort my clothes LL**

**9. I think The Nuisance is a good nickname for Caroline**

**10. I really hated having to write Caroline texting because of all the errors, but it was for the story, so I could power through**

**11. Nothing Even Matters is one of my favorite songs on the first album, so that's why the new song is that**

**12. The idea for Rachel's gift changed a few times before I settled on the lyric paper**

**13. Whenever I want to finish something, I usually take everything I need and finish it at school LL**

**14. Waffles with syrup is my favorite breakfast, so that's why that was Lalaine's breakfast**

**15. I've never competed in a radio contest, so I kinda winged it**

**16. Even though Logan doesn't believe in taking BTR information of Wikipedia, that's how I got their character's full names**

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed! To quote Kendall, I appreciate you **_**all!**_** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mondays…whoo. I guess they're made a little better if you spend them they way I do: in front of your laptop ready to start the day.**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

"Ooh, Sweetie…I don't know what to tell you."

"If I'm wrong, I understand."

"Then, get ready to not understand, because you're exactly right!" the D.J. announced.

Without realizing I was still on the line, and on the radio, I screamed into the phone. I then thanked the announcer for whatever reason, and hung up. I turned to my mom to ask her if we could get the passes right then, but she denied my request seeing as it would make her late and me barely making it if we were to do so.

As if this Friday couldn't get any better.

…*…*…*_In the gym_…*…*…*

I scanned the gym until I found Rachel in sitting towards the top of the bleachers, reading a book. I practically ran up the stairs to ask her my question quicker.

"Rachel," I gasped, out of breath, "did you…hear the radio…this morning?"

"No, should I have?"

"You didn't have to, but I was just wondering if you did."

"I'm curious, why would you just ask me out of the blue if I was listening to the radio this morning?"

"That's a very good question. The answer to that excellent question is that there was a really good song playing this morning, and I didn't want to tell you about it if you had already heard it!" I lied.

"Oh, that's cool," Rachel commented, her voice showing that she wasn't truly excited.

"You're really into that book. I've never seen you _this _invested in a book. What's it about?"

"Okay, so there's this girl and she gets famous. The thing is, she can only stay famous if she has a new everything. Style, name, wardrobe, hair color, everything about her so people from her past don't recognize her. If she ever gets recognized, she is sent to live with her enemy's family for the rest of her life. If she tries to escape there, off to jail she goes," Rachel explained.

"Sounds intense!" I commented.

"It is! I'm kinda getting towards the early middle."

"That's the best part of any book."

"So true."

"Would you like to know what Caroline did this morning?" I asked.

"No, I'm not invested in this book at all, so yes, I'm _dying _to hear what Caroline did this morning," Rachel answered, sarcasm filling her voice.

"If you don't wanna know you don't have to listen," I told her.

"No, no, you've already distracted me, go on and tell me," Rachel demanded in a light voice.

"Alright, so I'm just sitting on my floor, organizing all my dirty clothes when I hear my phone ding. I grab it and see Caroline's name on my phone-" Rachel interrupted me.

"Nuisance?" she asked, remembering how she saw Caroline's picture next to Caroline's nickname when Rachel went through my phone.

"The one and only. Anyway, she said she was sorry and all that, and right then I knew she was either having mood swings or she was going along with her whole plan. I kept the thing going, so I told her it was alright and told her to not let it happen again. She said that there wouldn't be any repeats, and I'm guessing she thinks everything's all fine and dandy now," I informed.

"So, basically, Caroline is trying to trick you to get the plan working again, even though she's in mega trouble?" Rachel summarized.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'd like to know what goes on in her mind; it's like unmarked territory up there. I mean, really, does she think she's gonna trick you?"

"I guess she does, there's that Caroline thinking that we all know about and hate being put back into action."

_Ding dong, ding dong! Ding dong, ding dong!_

"I'll video call you after school, I'm going to sit with someone else at lunch today. Have fun in homeroom, if that's even possible with Mrs. Hofferston."

"Alright, see ya!"

…*…*…*_In lunch_…*…*…*

I grabbed my lunch tray and searched the lunchroom for any sign of Yolanda. Then I saw her sitting at a circular lunch table all alone, smack dab in the middle of the lunchroom. Now, if that wasn't embarrassing, I don't know what is. To make the scene even more saddening, she wasn't even eating lunch, she was just poking her pudding like it was some type of substance she'd never seen before. I made my way over to the seat next to her and sat down as if we'd been best friends our entire lives.

"This seat isn't taken, is it?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Lalaine!" she exclaimed, her frown turning into an instant grin.

"How's it going?"

"Well, it'th life," she answered, causing me to laugh.

"Ya got a point there!"

"What'th up with you? I haven't theen you in a while," she commented.

"Not too much, just getting some special stuff pulled together for my friend's birthday," I replied.

"That'th cool. Who's your-" Yolanda was cut off and I didn't know why until I looked where she was looking. Right in front of us was them.

Caroline's crew.

"These seats aren't taken, are they?" Kelsey, one of Caroline's closer friends, asked.

"Yes, actually, they are," I answered, a bit of sassiness showing in my tone.

"No, they aren't," Yolanda whispered in my ear. I held up my pointer finger to Yolanda as if to say, "Just a minute."

"You see, Kelsey, those four seats are for James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. And those three seats right there, one is for Tori, another for Rachel, and the last one, it's _surely_ not for any of you fakes," I crossed my arms and smiled like I hadn't just insulted all those girls.

"James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, I don't know of any boys with those names that go here," Rhonda commented. "Aw, that's so cute, she's saving seats for her imaginary friends! Isn't that just adorable, girls?" All the girls nodded at Rhonda's comeback. Rhonda mimicked the smile I had given her.

"Hey, at least I have friends," I shot back. "You can leave now, I wouldn't want to make you look any worse than you already look now."

"Isn't someone just full of comebacks today?"

"Oh, not just today."

"Let's go, girls. We'll find someplace where we're wanted."

"Good luck with that, I know it's gonna be a difficult journey." Rhonda, Kelsey, and the other girls turned around, so I yelled, "Nice to see you again, too!"

"Wow," Yolanda gasped, "that wath tho COOL! I've never theen anyone do that to them before!"

"I don't see how anyone hasn't. It's not like they have power or they're scary. In fact, the only scary thing about them is their faces, personalities, and clothing," I stated.

"Thith ith one of the perkth of being around you," Yolanda commented. I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship.

…*…*…*_An hour after school_…*…*…*

I was on my laptop finding pictures to put on a collage for Rachel since I had finished the page of lyrics at school when I heard my new ringtone:

_And nothin' even matters ay ay, and nothin' even matters!_

_It's like one for the haters-_

"Hello!" my voice chirped into the phone.

"Don't put on that sweetie pie act, Kelsey and Rhonda told me what you did at lunch."

Oh, crap.

"Lookie here l'il Miss. Caroline-"

"No, you'll let me speak, and when I'm finished, you can talk."

"Nuh-uh, it's not gonna work like that. You called me, you wanted to talk to me, meaning, you wanted to hear what I had to say, Last time I checked, what I had to say is not what comes out of your mouth. So, you can either hang up now if you don't want to talk and call me later when you learn how to be more mature, so I might not get a call back, or, you can shut up and let me speak then you'll get your turn to talk. That's how it's gonna go. I'm giving you five seconds to make up your mind, starting now."

Caroline stayed on the line.

"Good, so you'll let me speak. Alright, I-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a click. I looked at my phone and saw that the line was disconnected.

"That's cool, too."

I returned to my laptop until my phone rang once more.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone.

"I'm sorry about a few minutes ago. I was angry, forgive me?"

"Cut the crap and call me when you really wanna talk. All you're doing is wasting my mom's money. Goodbye," with that, I hung up.

I tried to work on finding the perfect pictures in peace when my phone started blowing up with text messages.

**From: Nuisance 2 (Kelsey)**

Ugh, I can't believe u'd hang up on C like that! Rudest thing eva!

**From: Nuisance 3 (Rhonda)**

OMG, I h8 u now!

**From: Nuisance 4 (Wanda)**

Girl, get ur act 2gether! No 1 likes a h8r!

**From: Nuisance 5 (Klarissa)**

Srsly? Only u'd b like that 2 C!

**From: Biggest Fake (Veronica)**

Quit h8in on C!

**From: Biggest Moron (Heidi)**

Get ur act 2gether!

I sent the same text to each girl. The text went a little something like this, "First off, learn how to spell correctly before you text me. Second of all, I think you should hear both sides of the story before you start giving me all this hate." For Wanda, I added that she must not like herself, because she was being a hater to me.

I returned to my photo search before I heard my phone chime telling me that I had a notification on Facenovel.

"You've been tagged in a photo," the note read. I clicked on the picture's link only to find what had to be the most disgusting…thing I'd ever saw. It was like a snake, except slimier and grosser. There wasn't much else to say about it except for that. The thing that made it worse, though, was the caption.

"Lalaine Michael's true identity!"

I covered my mouth in disgust, ran to the bathroom, and began crying. Now, I wasn't the weakest person, but when I cried, it wasn't because I had stubbed my toe or whatever, it was because of something serious. I sat on the space between the sink and a wall and cried until I felt like I couldn't have any more water escape my eyes. I wiped my face, took a deep breath, and returned to my room.

My phone was blinking red, so I checked to see what else was new. Apparently, people had already commented on the photo.

The first comment was from my crush, Freddie.

"Seriously girls? I had no idea someone could be this inconsiderate."

_Ding!_ Another comment.

"Totally agree with Freddie, go find a life!" That was from someone who I hadn't even heard of.

_Ding! _Three more comments.

The first from a girl who I could recognize, but didn't know. She expressed her opinion like this, "Lalaine is a nice girl, and she doesn't deserve this! Get off the computer and tease your hair or somethin'…."

The next comment from a guy in my homeroom, "I don't really know Lalaine, but she's really nice, so go do something else besides be a hater!"

The last comment from Rachel.

"Gosh, girls, I can't believe you would do something this LOW! Guess your little plan on trying to make Lalaine look bad FAILED."

I decided to add a comment myself.

"Thanks everyone! It's comforting to see all these people sticking up for me, and some of you don't really know me that well! This means a lot, thank you." I put in a heart to show that I really appreciated everything.

I guess there is a bright side to everything.

**No cliffhanger! But a lot of drama!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I started and finished this today! Whoop!**

**2. I based Rachel being so into the book off of one of my friends**

**3. I'm not sure that's a book like what I described out there**

**4. I decided to bring back Yolanda because it's been a bit since we've heard from her!**

**5. Some times when I don't want certain people sitting around me, I say that I'm saving seats for the guys LL**

**6. I came up with the collage on the spot**

**7. I obviously had to change Lalaine's ringtone to Nothing Even Matters. I mean, who wouldn't?**

**8. I say, "That's cool, too," a lot LL**

**9. I decided to stop after five nuisances, because it seemed monotonous**

**10. I hated writing the texting lingo, I text complete sentences with punctuation a lot**

**11. Did you like the Facenovel parody? I found it enjoyable**

**12. I couldn't really think of a disgusting creature, so I chose a grosser, slimier snake-type thing**

**13. I chose each new girl's name and Freddie's name by hovering my finger over the keyboard and choosing a name that started with the letter I landed on**

**14. This whole thing is over seven pages long! Productive day, much?**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOA! I got review after review on the last chapter! I enjoyed that a lot. It brightened my morning.**

**The last chapter was intense, so I'll try to cool it down this time, but no promises :)**

**Italics usually show what Lalaine's thinking.**

…*…*…*_Saturday morning_…*…*…*

I woke up at nine in the morning, threw my sheets off me, and ran to my closet to get dressed. I had completely forgotten about last night's…incident, and was ready to start today, the day I had to watch Mrs. Renfrow's kids. Today was the day I would, hopefully, get all the money needed for Rachel's tickets.

"The passes!" I screeched.

I ran out of my room and into my mom's, only to see that she was just now rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" I grabbed her by her shoulders and began shaking her.

"Daughter, daughter, daughter!"

"The passes! The backstage passes! Where are they? This is a big deal! What if they've given them to some other listener and totally forgot about me?"

"Chill! I picked them up yesterday after work. Check my purse if you want them," my mom informed me, climbing out of bed.

"Thank you!"

I ran into the kitchen and slid across the floor, skidding to a stop in front of the counter where my mom's purse was at. I searched through all the pockets until I finally found them. When I grabbed the clump I noticed there were two extra tickets. There was a sticky note attached to one of the passes. The note read, "Here's two extra passes, you were the cutest thing and we decided we might as well give the extra passes to a die-hard fan like you!"

Yeah, die-hard, not stalker.

I screamed with joy, then my mother entered the kitchen in her robe.

"It is _way_ too early for all this screaming," she stated. "What is going on in here?"

"Did you not notice that we got six passes instead of four?" I asked.

"No, I just got a box and assumed there were four passes in there."

"Well, we got two extra passes because, apparently, I was the cutest thing. I'm also a die-hard fan, according to the nice radio people."

"I'm going to go take a shower now, let's try to keep the screaming to a minimum. I think you should get out of your pajamas, too."

"Oh," I whispered, looking down at my plaid pajama bottoms. "Will do!" I grabbed the passes and slid to my room just like I had slid to the kitchen. I heard my mom laugh at my actions and informed her that it was fun and that she should try it. I walked into my room and peeked out to find my mom quietly sliding into her room. She had to grab onto the wall, but she still slid either way.

I returned to my closet and pulled out a cream sweater with two black stripes at the top, small, pink hearts, and a black bird at the bottom, pink leggings, and a denim skirt. I also grabbed some long necklaces to wear. I'd put on my ballet shoes before I left, which wouldn't be for a while. I brushed my hair and took a flat iron to it before curling some of my ultra-long bangs. I sprayed some hairspray on the curl and flopped onto my unmade bed.

"I should probably make this, but I don't want to," I groaned as I raised myself off my bed before making it, my reversible polka-dotted comforter showing. I threw my pillows on top and smiled. I grabbed my phone and carefully sat down on my bed making sure not to create any wrinkles. I texted Rachel and asked her what she was doing.

**From: Buddy!**

Hey, I'm not up to much, super bored. What's up with you?

**To: Buddy!**

Same thing

**From: Buddy!**

Wanna come over? My mom already said yes

**To: Buddy!**

Sure! Just let me ask my mom. She's in the shower

**From: Buddy!**

Coolio

I waited five minutes before I heard my mom clicking around in her heels. I made my way to the living room and sat down on the couch watching my mom do what she needed to do.

"That's a bit creepy, what do you want?"

"Well, Rachel asked me if I could come over, and her mom's already said yes. Remember, I'm within walking distance to her house, and you'd get time away-"

"I heard 'time' and 'away'. Go, I don't care, I get time to myself!"

"Thank you!" I hopped off the couch and grabbed my phone from my room. I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. When I stepped onto the porch, a burst of late fall, early spring air hit me. I began walking along the sidewalk to the end of the street, around the corner, and down that sidewalk until I was in front of Rachel's two-story home, which was similar to mine.

I knocked on the door to find Rachel dressed in an orange sweater with a glittery, silver heart, jeggings, and white button boots. Her brown locks were pulled back into a ponytail.

"What's up with your fanciness?" I asked.

"Nothing…." Rachel trailed off. "What about you?"

"I have a babysitting job tonight. Apparently, the days of me asking my mom for money are over, so I can't ask for money to buy a really cute bag I saw."

"Oh, I thought you were going to buy me a present," Rachel smiled signaling that she was just joking.

_If you only knew,_ I thought.

"Come on in!" Rachel invited. I stepped inside and followed Rachel up the stairs into her room. I entered Rachel's purple room which was actually clean for once.

"Is this the real life, or just a fantasy?" I exaggerated.

"Ha ha. You're absolutely hilarious. Seriously, my stomach's hurting."

"It's what I do," I stated.

"Anyway, my mom said I could have a sleepover the night of my birthday, and I was thinking that maybe you'd want to come."

_I think we'll be doing bigger things than a sleepover on your birthday._

"Sure, it sounds likes a lot of fun," I answered.

"Cool! That's everyone!"

"Who else is coming over?"

"Nobody. Believe it or not, not many people want to be around me. I mean, who wouldn't want to be around me? I'm so much fun!"

"I don't know who'd even think of not wanting to be around you, Rach."

We sat and talked for a few hours before Rachel had to go to a family thing, so I was forced to leave Rachel's home. We hugged and I thanked Mrs. and Mr. Shard for having me over. I walked out the door and took my time going back home, seeing as I didn't have anything else to do there. I texted my mom and told her I'd be home in five minutes. She told me that she'd be wrapping up her cleaning.

I stepped into the living room and slipped off my shoes. I trudged to my room and grabbed my laptop. I remembered the collage I was making for Rachel and began printing out pictures. When I decided I had more than enough pictures, I grabbed a bottle of glue from my desk and a piece of spare poster board. After two hours of gluing the pictures on, I decided it was time for a break. I put the work-in-progress of a collage behind my bookshelf and made my way to the kitchen.

"How was Rachel's?" my mom asked.

"Fun. She invited me to spend the night at her house, though," I answered.

"Did you tell her about the concert?"

"Heck no! The whole thing is a surprise. I told her that I was dressed like this for a babysitting job so I could get a new bag."

"I see. Well, I need to go to the grocery store. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Alright. I think I'll be a while, so I'll see you at around four. You know the rules."

"Yes, I know," I groaned.

"Be back in a while." My mom kissed the top of my head before grabbing her purse and heading into the garage.

I entered my room after cleaning up my mess in the kitchen.

"Four o'clock. That's two hours," I calculated. I decided to finish up the collage first. I grabbed it from behind the bookshelf, took the glue off the desk, and picked up the folder filled with pictures off the window seat. I turned on my iJams playlist and hummed to it as I glued pictures in place on the sheet of hot pink poster board. After thirty minutes, the collage was complete. I scanned it twice, admiring how great it turned out. There was barely any white, oops, _pink_ space left. I put everything back in its place before getting on my laptop to see if I had anything I needed to respond to. I tackled my e-mail first.

E-mail one: _**Do you need to make money from your home?**_ Trash.

E-mail two: _**Check out this week's top stories!**_ Delete.

E-mail three: _**Visit this site for special offers! **_Off to the junk pile.

After I had everything finished with my e-mail, I went to Facenovel. I had no notifications to worry about. I clicked on everything with a little number beside it and looked at the top stories which were stupid people talking about how much they love their girlfriend or boyfriend.

When finished with Facenovel, I went to Metube and looked to see if my favorite Metuber had uploaded a new video. She had, so I clicked on it and waited a minute or two for the video to load. When I finished the video, I checked my e-mail once more, desperate for something to do. When I found out I had no new e-mails, I flipped on the T.V. When I found out that nothing was on, I realized it would be a while for my babysitting job to come along.

…*…*…*_Time skip to 5:45 P.M…_.*…*…*

I was getting everything ready to leave before I told my mom I'd be back later. What I had packed was my phone, my laptop, a journal, and some other things that I may or may not need all in my little backpack.

"I'm going to be leaving now!" I called.

"Alright, have fun!"

I slipped on my black flats that I had put on earlier and headed out the door to Mrs. Renfrow's house. After my five minute journey was complete, I knocked on the door to signal that I was there.

"Look who's early," Mrs. Renfrow stated.

"Better early than barely making it," I replied.

"That's a good motto. Would you like to start babysitting early?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. All the emergency numbers are on the counter, I have a list of house rules on the fridge for you to look at, I have a record for any trick Kaylie and Lance may pull, there's also an inventory of consequences if you ever need to use it, anything else I haven't told you about will be in the kitchen," Mrs. Renfrow informed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I know Kaylie and Lance will be in safe hands. I think we're ready. Kaylie, Lance, Mommy and Daddy are leaving now!"

Kaylie, a little seven-year-old who resembled who mother, came running at the sound of her mother's voice. Lance, who almost looked exactly like Logan and was also seven, was following close behind. Kaylie jumped into her mother's arms and was given a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to her father. Lance grabbed onto his parent's legs before being picked up by his father.

"Be good, Lalaine is a nice girl, she doesn't need to be worrying about what you'll do."

Lance was given a hug and kiss from both parents.

"Have fun, you two! Lalaine, good luck."

Mr. and Mrs. Renfrow exited their home and headed towards their car. I entered the home and set my backpack down near the couch.

"Okay, are you guys hungry or anything?" I asked.

"No, we wanna play a game!" Kaylie squealed.

"What game do you have in mind?"

"Candyland!" the seven-year-olds answered.

I followed Kaylie and Lance as they took off towards their game closet and pointed to Candyland, stuck on a shelf just barely out of my reach. I pulled down the box and set it up in the living room. I let Kaylie and Lance pick out their games pieces. When they saw that I was just sitting on the floor, ready to make peace, they looked up at me.

"Aren't you gonna play?" Lance inquired.

"Do you want me to play?"

"Yeah!" Kaylie exclaimed.

"I guess I'm going to play, then," I grabbed a game piece and let Kaylie start the game. She ended up advancing very far. Lance and I, however, didn't have the best luck while playing. Fifteen minutes later, we found out that Kaylie won, and Lance beat me.

"That was fun," I remarked as I began putting the game away.

"WAIT!" Kaylie yelled.

"What?" I questioned frantically.

"We wanna play again!" she answered simply.

I began taking everything back out of the box and let Lance and Kaylie play as I went over to my backpack and grabbed my phone.

"That's cheating!" I heard Lance scream at Kaylie.

"No it isn't!" Kaylie defended.

"Guys, guys, what's up?"

"Kaylie took a card and moved her piece to the next blue square and she had to go to the next orange square!" Lance explained.

"I did not!" Kaylie disagreed.

"Yes, you did!" Lance argued.

"Kaylie," I stepped in, "can I see your card?"

Kaylie reluctantly handed me her card which was indeed an orange square.

"Where were you at?" Kaylie pointed to a square on the board in response. I moved her piece to where she should have moved to in the first place and let them resume their game. It wasn't long until I heard a squeal of pain.

"Lance, why does Kaylie have a bite mark on her hand?"

"Because…because a squirrel bit her!" he lied.

"I'm not for sure how a squirrel could get in your house. Well, actually, I am, knowing you two. But, I'm pretty sure those are bite marks from a little boy biting his sister."

"You're so unfair!" Lance crossed his arms.

"Was I unfair when I had Kaylie move her game piece to where it was supposed to be?" Silence was my response. "That's what I thought."

"Lalaine," Kaylie whispered, moving her finger to motion that she wanted me to come down to her level. I squatted down beside Kaylie and leaned in to hear what she had to tell me.

"Lance is a jerk."

I smiled before making the comment that most boys were.

"Although, there are four guys who aren't."

"What are their names?" Kaylie asked.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know them."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. Their names are Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan."

Kaylie gasped and told me she knew who they were.

"That's Big Time Rush! I love Big Time Rush!"

"Do you really?"

"I do, I do! Come look at my room!" Kaylie took my arm and dragged me upstairs to her small bedroom. There were pink walls, purple carpet, the basic furniture for a bedroom, toys here and there, but what stood out were the posters and the erasable marks made by markers. The posters? Big Time Rush and only Big Time Rush, and they were everywhere. The marks? Quotes from the guys and random scribbles of red and black.

"Wow…I've never seen anything like this," I murmured.

"It's pretty, huh?"

I giggled and told Kaylie that it was definitely pretty. I suggested that we go downstairs to see if Lance was still in the house and unharmed. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Lance sitting on the floor drawing in the carpet with his finger.

"You're finally back," he commented, looking up.

"Excuse us!" I exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Kaylie asked.

I looked over at the clock near the television and told Kaylie that it was almost eight o'clock.

"Quick, turn on the T.V.!" Kaylie commanded.

I reached for the remote and turned the T.V. on. Kaylie took the remote out of my hand and flipped to a channel I hadn't seen before.

"And now, it's time to reveal who got chosen as best new artist," and award show host announced. "The winner is…BIG TIME RUSH!"

Kaylie began squealing as Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos began walking up steps to the stage of the building they were in. When the guys began talking, Kaylie calmed down and stared at the television screen. The guys gave a quick speech, including thanks to their manager, record label, all the other important people, and, most importantly, the Rushers.

"Okay, I'm better now. I don't need the T.V. anymore," Kaylie remarked as she got off the couch.

If it was going to stay like this, it would be a fun night.

**I think that's an okay stopping point.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. It took me too long to write this**

**2. I read this to a friend of mine and she liked it so that's how I knew it was good**

**3. When I proofread the part about the backstage passes, it reminded me of a certain summer tour a certain band will be having this summer. Anybody know if they're going?**

**4. Like Lalaine, I still slide on the floor**

**5. Lalaine's babysitting outfit will be in my bio, and so will Rachel's**

**6. I never tell my mom when I want something, I just watch her**

**7. I originally had this whole detailed paragraph about how Lalaine made a sandwich, then I realized it was unnecessary**

**8. My Internet routine goes like Lalaine's**

**9. As you can tell, I like making parodies of websites**

**10. I put in the time skip because I had literally no idea on what Lalaine could be doing**

**11. When I was scanning for fun facts, I realized I abused the word list when Mrs. Renfrow was talking about emergency numbers and all that good stuff. I put in synonyms**

**12. Kaylie and Lance are seven because one, that was a good age for me, two, I wanted them to be a suitable age for a babysitter, and three, I wanted to have them all cute and young**

**13. Lance looking like Logan…you don't have to tell me it's adorable, I already know :)**

**14. I've only played Candyland once and it was not fun for me, but it's a popular game, so I used it**

**15. One of my friends got bit by a squirrel once. Just thought you'd like to know that because Lance was taking about squirrel bites and…yep**

**16. I **_**really **_**wanted to have Lalaine bring up Big Time Rush, so I slid it in there**

**17. I think we all, at one point in our life, freaked out and viciously turned on our T.V. to see Big Time Rush, it just made sense to have Kaylie do that**

**18. This is over nine pages long**

**Yeah, I think that's all my facts!**

**OOH! You guys! I made a Twitter for this FanFiction account! I'm BeautyBrains_FF. I'll follow you if you'd like, and if you want to follow me on my personal Twitter and I know ya well enough I'll give you my personal Twitter. I'm obviously taking over the Internet, as you can see.**

**I HAVE MORE NEWS!**

**My parents are thinking about possible tickets to the BTR summer tour! I'm seriously freaking out and they haven't even said anything. This is the first time they've come to my state, and really, I'm too excited for words. Even my friends, some of them don't like BTR (I know, you're not happy about that) and they're really happy that I'm getting an opportunity.**

**Apology time!**

**Sorry this took so long. To be honest, I don't know what happened to me. I didn't have anything to do, but I guess I just wasn't in the mood to write on this chapter. In fact, the only thing that got my started back on this is the fact that I wanted to type up a paper for Social Studies. So, I got on here and completed it! And, like I said, you won't be hearing from me on FanFiction for a while.**

**Yeah, I'm finished now.**

**Thanks for being awesome and reading and all that good stuff! Have a great time doing whatever you do! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh, hi. I did say I was taking a break, and it's actually going to be longer than I expected. I found many old stories of mine that I need to get typed up and ready to go, plus the stuff that randomly pops up in my mind. On the bright side, many of the things I want to write are short and sweet one-shots. I figure I might as well get those out of the way and get all of this written and posted, too. And, by the way, I love how understanding you guys are about all of, well, this! :]**

After a couple hours, a few snacks, and the occasional application of a band-aid, the babysitting job was finished for the night. Mr. and Mrs. Renfrow came back from their journey a little bit before ten. I was paid the two hundred dollars I had earned and was close to happy tears at the sight.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Mrs. Renfrow smiled.

"No, thank _you_ for having the position available!"

"May I ask how they were?"

"They were extraordinary. There were a few mishaps, but other than that, the night went fine."

"That's always nice to hear. Thank you, and sorry for keeping you over here for so long!"

"No, it's perfectly fine." Mrs. Renfrow and I exchanged goodbyes and I began walking off towards my home. I entered and saw my mom on the couch, watching a movie.

"So, how did it go?" she inquired.

"I got two hundred dollars!" I answered with a grin.

"Congratulations! Do you think that'll be enough to get a ticket for Rachel?"

"I sure hope so, and I also have that money from past Christmases and birthdays if the babysitting money itself doesn't cover the tickets. If I still don't have enough money…I'll find a solution to that later."

"Sounds you've got it all worked out," my mom commented.

"Kind of, yeah. I'm really tired, so I think I'll go to bed now." I retreated to my room for the night and crawled under the covers in my warm, soft pajamas before letting my eyelids droop down, causing me to fall deeper and deeper into a state of unconsciousness.

…*…*…*_The next morning_…*…*…*

I woke up and did my usual morning routine before turning on my laptop and getting on the official Big Time Rush website. I clicked on tour dates and went through the first couple of pages until I finally came across my state. I clicked on the red bar labeled, "TICKETS" and was sent to another website. I came across news that I was not excited to see.

"Sold out," I whispered. I shut my laptop and looked around my room smiling out of pure shock. I always did that when something was wrong. "I just spent hours to get money to buy tickets to a concert that's sold out. I have V.I.P. passes to a sold out concert. I was trying to get my best friend in the whole universe a sold out birthday present." I left my room and put on my tennis shoes before telling her that I'd be out walking around the block.

"So…there's a sold out concert that I want to get tickets to for Rachel. If the concert's sold out, I can't get her tickets. I don't want to go around asking if people will be going to the concert because that weird be rude and make me seem socially awkward. I just…I don't know what to do anymore. I cannot even process my emotions or thoughts and…ugh." After twenty minutes, I decided I had walked enough for today and headed back home.

I checked my phone and saw a new text.

**From: Buddy!**

Hey, how's it going?

**To: Buddy!**

Just got some REALLY bad news. What about you?

**From: Buddy!**

I'm not doing anything unless you count breathing as something worth telling you about. What's the news? I don't mean to be nosy or anything.

I typed out a quick, believable reply, making sure not to give any hints about what my initial plan was. Rachel eventually dropped the subject. I didn't feel good about lying to Rachel, but it was the only way I could keep her from knowing about the amazing surprise I had for her. I didn't want to tell her about it and have her think of me as a horrible friend for not getting the money earlier.

Who knew birthdays could be so depressing?

…*…*…*_Monday at lunch_…*…*…*

I grabbed my lunch tray and walked towards the table Yolanda was sitting at. She gave me a smile which I returned, even though there was no true expression behind it.

"You don't have to thit here, you know. I'm thure you have lotth of friendth who you'd much rather want to thpend time with," Yolanda assumed.

"Oh, I have like, two friends who want to be around me," I corrected. "And you're one of those friends, so I'm going to eat lunch with you today because I kind of don't want to tell my other friend of some really, _really_ horrible news I got yesterday."

"Can you tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like to help if I can."

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell Rachel Shard."

"I promith." Yolanda looked at me with a straight face and waited for me to tell her all the details on the news I wanted to keep a secret.

"Okay, so Rachel's birthday is coming up, and she really likes Big Time Rush. I made her a collage and all this other stuff, but the main gift I planned on getting her was tickets to their show. I earned all the money I needed, but when I went to get the tickets, they were sold out. I really wanted to get her those tickets, I did, and now I feel horrible because I wasn't able to."

"You need ticketh? I can help you with that."

**Short chapter, long wait, I know. I tried to make this worth it, but it's just not and this isn't a good situation I'm in right about now.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. I worked on this off and on for a while**

**2. I feel like the sold out tickets just make the whole thing work. I was originally going to have the odds be in Lalaine's favor, but life isn't always like that so I added the twist**

**3. Whenever I have troubles or am just not happy, I like to walk around like Lalaine did**

**4. I almost forgot about Yolanda's lisp, which would not be good**

**Gosh, I'm just…not a good person, author girl. This chapter is two pages short than the others, there are barely any fun facts, this took way too long to get posted and just…I'm conflicted. I feel like there won't be too many chapters after this, and I don't like that. This is not a good situation, and I apologize to all of you who were waiting for a super long, amazing, action-filled chapter. I'm going to try to make chapter nine better.**

**Have a good day and thanks for reading! :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say, so I present chapter nine!**

I beamed at Yolanda offering to help me with the situation at hand. I didn't know what to say, so I just asked her how she'd be able to assist me.

"My mom bought me ticketh for her, my thithter, and me, but thome family thtuff came up to where I can't go to the conthert. I really did want to go, but thinthe I can't anymore I might ath well give the ticketh to thomeone who really needth them. They're for the thow here, tho it wouldn't be too long of a drive. If you want them, I'll give them to you tomorrow," Yolanda offered.

"No, I can't ask you to do that. You just keep the tickets, I'm sure you'd like to save them as a memory of what almost was," I assumed, trying to look at the brighter side of the situation.

"I want you to take them. I have no uthe for them. You need them and I don't anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeth, I'll give them to you tomorrow after thchool. You are a car rider, right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for the tickets, you have no idea how much they mean to me and how much they'll mean to Rachel. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You willingly being around me ith thankth enough. Nobody really liketh me," Yolanda whispered. I tried my best to make her feel better, and it must have worked because she was smiling.

Things were starting to look up after all.

…*…*…*_The next day at school_…*…*…*

I stepped outside to join the many groups of people waiting for their parents to pick them up and tried to find Yolanda in the crowd. She ended up turning around and waving me over. I wormed through the crowds and eventually ended up by Yolanda.

"I have the ticketh in my backpack," she informed. She slid her backpack off her shoulder and dug through the small, front pocket. After a couple moments of searching, she pulled out three tickets for the show in my city. The day was just a day after Rachel's birthday, so it all worked out.

"Again, thank you so much for these," I whispered, sneakily sliding them into a small compartment in my bag so nobody would try to take them or notice me. I spotted my mom waiting for me and told Yolanda good-bye before rushing off towards my mom's car.

"I'm guessing someone had a good day," my mom supposed, noticing the smile on my face.

"You have no idea," I replied.

…*…*…*_Wednesday at school_…*…*…*

"Lalaine!" Caroline screeched as she approached me.

Today was the day she got out of detention, and I had not been looking forward to it. I was the reason she was in there. I caused it all. I didn't know what she had in store for me nor did I want to find out. However, I was forced to, seeing as I couldn't miss the rest of the school day.

"Yes, Caroline?" I sighed as she kept walking towards me.

"That whole detention thing wasn't funny. I think you should make it up to me by doing this homework for me. It's due tomorrow, so I suggest you get started on it now. Oh, and I don't think you'll be able to sit with me and the girls anymore. We can't be seen around each other for the sake of my rep, so if anybody asks, always tell them it was just homework issues, kay?" Caroline filled in, perky as ever. She dumped the load of homework into my arms and batted her eyelashes as she waited for a response.

"This is _your_ homework, meaning it's for _you_ to complete, and you just told me that _you want nothing to do with me._ So, here are your assignments. Onto the second topic, I never wanted to sit with you anyway. That one morning in the gym where your whole detention situation happened? That was because Rachel got mad at me for expressing an opinion. It wasn't my choice to sit with you all, believe me. Lastly, if I'm ever around you again, I refuse to tell anybody any cover story so you can, 'save your rep.' Just stop, Caroline, you can't be on top all of the time," I stated, causing Caroline's jaw to drop.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, you're blocking the hallway." I walked past Caroline, purposefully bumping into her shoulder and made my way to my locker, not looking back once. I put away the materials I needed for my last two classes and grabbed my backpack. I shut my locker and walked outside. I climbed into my mom's car and the whole ride was silent.

…*…*…*_At home_…*…*…*

I retreated to my room and pulled out my phone from my backpack. I needed to ask Mrs. Shard if she would mind driving Rachel and I, and attending, the concert on Saturday. It was kind of important to ask Rachel's own mother if she would mind being chauffeur and chaperone for the night at a concert.

"Hello, Angela Shard speaking."

"Hi, Mrs. Shard, it's Lalaine," I informed.

"Hi, Lalaine. I thought you knew Rachel's phone number."

"I do, but I need to ask you something. It's kind of a big deal, so I understand if you say no."

"What is it?" Mrs. Shard queried.

"Rachel really likes the band, Big Time Rush. This weekend they're going to be playing a show nearby. I managed to get three tickets and some backstage passes. I was wondering if you'd be able to allow Rachel to go," I explained, not asking the second question I had in mind.

"Sure, she can go! How will you be able to attend the concert, though?"

"That's the other dilemma. I was hoping you'd be able to drive us to the concert and I don't think you'd want two girls to be left alone in a crazy environment like that, so I'd also like to know if you'd mind being the chaperone."

There was a silence before Mrs. Shard finally agreed to be the chaperone. "I hope you know I'm doing this partially because you've worked so hard to get Rachel those tickets and passes, and also because I know what it's like to go to a concert for a band you absolutely adore. It's one of the best feelings in the world and I still remember my experience to this day."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Shard! The concert is the day after Rachel's birthday."

"Alright. I'll go tell Rachel now so that-"

"NO! Please, don't tell Rachel. She doesn't know and I want to keep it that way until her birthday," I educated.

"Okay, so I assume you'll tell her when you come over?"

"That was my plan. Thank you so much for all of this!"

"You're welcome, Lalaine," Mrs. Shard laughed.

I quickly hung up and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't believe this whole plan was being brought together so perfectly. I never expected everything to go the way it did, and the whole thing seemed unreal.

All I had to do was wait.

**That's this very short chapter that should have been uploaded earlier, yet was not!**

**I have no fun facts…so, this is awkward….**

**By the way, if you have trouble reading anything Yolanda says, it will be easier if you change all the words with an awkwardly placed "th" to an "s" because that's all the changes made to those specific word.**

**I know I said I'd try to make this longer, but I got an idea worked out in my head, and the next chapter will be longer than this, I'm going to make sure of it! I'm not going to hype it up for nothing this time!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, then I apologize for being a disappointment.**

**Have a nice day, lovelies! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully this will be long and somewhat enjoyable. :)**

**Before I begin, I would just like to say that I have not attended a Big Time Rush concert ever, so if I don't really capture the experience well, please keep that tidbit of information in mind.**

**Another side note is that even though I've previously called the guys by their character names, making this whole story completely fictional, I'm basing the concert off of the Better With U tour which was actually real. This should be the only time I'll mix reality in this story.**

**Unless I completely lie to you guys unintentionally which has happened before and constantly apologize for doing.**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter ten, lovelies!**

…*…*…*_Rachel's birthday_…*…*…*

I gathered everything I needed to go to Rachel's house for the rest of the day today and nearly all day tomorrow. I walked into the living room and gave my mom a hug goodbye before leaving and walking to Rachel's home.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Rachel, just like always, and she brought me up to her room within seconds. I dropped my overnight bag and Rachel's gift bags as soon as I could, seeing as they were weighing me down.

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. She gestured me into the kitchen to examine her cookie cake decorated with colorful icing that read, "Happy Twelfth Birthday, Rachel!" She also brought my attention to the gifts she had yet to open. The presents, however, did not stay wrapped up for long, because it only took ten minutes for her family to gather around her and find out what she had received.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Look towards the camera and hold up the present, sweetie," Mrs. Shard suggested, even though Rachel knew well enough that she didn't have a choice. Rachel feigned a smile and held up the last gift she exposed to the public which was one of the many gifts I had made.

The night went on like a normal sleepover. Rachel and I gossiped, watched movies, and caught each other up on Big Time Rush. All too soon, we were getting drowsy, so we finally went to sleep. Rachel seemed a little less willing than I was, but she didn't know about the surprise she had waiting for her the next day.

…*…*…*_The next day _…*…*…*

At breakfast the next morning, Rachel brought up the question that had become routine for us.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what time do you have to be home?"

"Sometime late tonight, I think," I answered casually.

"Late tonight? You usually leave before one-thirty," Rachel pointed out.

"OH! I can't believe I forgot about it!" I exclaimed before dashing up the stairs to Rachel's room, leaving her very confused as she downed her orange juice with knitted eyebrows. I came back down the stairs with a huge bag in my hands.

"Happy late birthday!"

Rachel cautiously took the bag and began removing the tissue paper, leading her to a large box. Once opened, she sees a box wrapped in wrapping paper. Once this box is unwrapped and released, she's greeted with a tissue paper-filled bag.

"Lalaine, this is getting out of hand," Rachel stated with a sigh.

"Just open it!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw the paper across the room until she saw three slips of paper at the bottom of the bag.

"What are these?" she inquired, holding up the tickets.

"Read them," I suggested, sipping my milk.

Rachel scanned one of the tickets and stopped with and emotionless expression on her face when she finished looking at them.

"Why would you get me fake tickets to a Big Time Rush concert?"

"They're not fake!"

Rachel stared at me for a few seconds before screaming, letting the sound echo throughout the whole house. She tackled me with an enormous hug. Mrs. Shard rushed into the room in panic mode.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Rachel's mother questioned.

"MOM! Lalaine…tickets…band…" Rachel trailed off, not able to form a sentence due to her excitement.

"Did you get concert tickets?" Rachel's mom inferred as though she didn't already know about her daughter's surprise gift.

Rachel nodded her head vigorously. She began pointing towards me to show who had given them to her.

"Lalaine, that's very nice of you! You didn't have to go all-out on Rachel's gift, you'd already had plenty of stuff in store for her!"

"No, it was my pleasure."

"I guess I'll be the chauffeur for the event. I suggest we get packed now. The sooner the better."

Mrs. Shard left the room to go finish her morning routine as Rachel and I ran upstairs in a flurry of excitement for the concert experience we had ahead of us.

…*…*…*_Minutes before the concert begins_…*…*…*

Rachel and I stood on the concrete ground, our merchandise we had bought earlier occupying our seats, as we waited for the concert to begin, patience flying out the window.

Soon, the screens scattered around the arena that were counting down the seconds until the concert began reached five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One.

The crowd of girls, with the occasional guy and parent spread around, began filling the arena with their screams of excitement.

The intro began, consisting of Kendall's, James', Carlos', and Logan's faces and small gestures being streamed on the screens that a very short time before counted down to this moment. Pyro was mixed in with the intro before all four guys entered the stage and began singing their theme, Big Time Rush. The dancing matched the song perfectly in the way that it was upbeat and made you want to join in.

The next song played after the first dress change was Time of Our Life. Streamers were mixed in to the performance, making the whole show much more exciting. Logan sang more of the song than any other guy, making it different than the Big Time Rush theme song and many of the other songs from that night. As for the choreography, some parts of it looked extremely difficult to pull off; you could see it on their faces. The song matched the energy the idea had, keeping the show on the high energy start it had begun with.

After Time of Our Life finished up, there was a slight change of pace with Nothing Even Matters. Instead of an upbeat party song, it was an upbeat romantic song. As a change of pace for this certain concert, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan began walking up and down the aisles and singing to fans along the way. Because of this change, there was no dancing involved, but the singing was just as on-key as usual, making for an amazing performance.

Following Nothing Even Matters was No Idea, another love song. The quality that set this song apart from the others was the lack of dancing. The guys were scattered around the stage, blue spotlights turned on them when it was their time to sing. The scene matched the mood perfectly and the incredible singing made up for the guys not dancing.

The second dress change for the night was put into play after No Idea, giving everybody another chance to take a short breather to not scream as loud as they possibly could. Everybody was happy to get a break after all that.

Completely changing from the frame of mind No Idea had set, Love Me Love Me began playing seconds before the boys filed back out onto the stage, causing most of the girls in the stadium to scream as though they hadn't already done enough screeching for the night.

Love Me Love Me was one of the highlights of the night. The music on its own was so different than anything else that it alone was extremely pleasing to hear. The dancing came off as something that would be extremely overwhelming to perfect, but the whole thing came off so smoothly that it almost seemed effortless.

The first few notes of If I Ruled the World quickly followed after Love Me Love Me and the song created a laidback, but still somewhat upbeat attitude among everyone. Just like all the other songs, it was pulled off flawlessly.

Superstar, the only song with pyro after the second dress change, trailed afterwards. It was the first pick-me-up song of the night, so the guys made the performance a slight bit more meaningful than the others to make the crowd feel like the song was meant for each and every individual in the arena, which it was.

The final song before another dress change was Invisible. The song meant a lot to Carlos, seeing as he wrote it. It was similar to Superstar in the way that the song was supposed to make everyone feel like it was speaking to them. Before performing, Carlos explained his reasoning for writing the song and had everyone with glowsticks wave them from side to side. That had to be one my personal favorites from the night.

Little did Rachel and I know that the best was yet to come.

**And that's what you guys waited months for, wow.**

**Another edition of fun facts, yay!**

**1. I planned to have this up sooner, but that didn't happen**

**2. A close chum of mine, ZombieRusher7 (She's better than she sounds), helped me write the beginning of this, so you can thank her for making me crack down and get to business!**

**3. Rachel opening multiple boxes to get to the tickets is a little trick that ZombieRusher7 and I pulled on another friend of ours**

**4. Rachel's reaction to getting her tickets should be similar to what I'll do if I ever get Big Time Rush tickets so I kind of had to become a fictional character**

**5. I don't know if you understand how much stress I put on myself to perfectly describe each song to the best of my abilities. That's why I got lazy on the last few paragraphs and gave up on describing each scene to the last little detail**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I did not mean for it to be up this late! The next chapter will be finishing up this concert, and I'm excited for it! Thanks for reading and I love all of you to Pluto and back! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice to see you guys again!**

**I present to you, chapter 11!**

The dress change signaled the end of Invisible, once again giving the screaming fangirls, the exhausted parents, the band, and the crew, a short break before starting back up again.

Boyfriend introduced the boys back onto the stage. There wasn't any pyro or streamers for the song, not that it needed any. There were two dance breaks during the song, while everything else was mostly the guys walking around the stage and brushing past as many outstretched hands as possible. Although, there was some dancing during the chorus and the trampoline in the middle towards the back was used.

Cover Girl followed Boyfriend, and it was a more slowed down song. The song had no choreography. Instead, the guys went through the crowd and sang the lyrics to different girls in the audience. This was one reason as to why I liked the song a little more. Another contributing factor could have been Rachel's reaction to Kendall singing directly to her. Seeing as Cover Girl was Rachel's favorite song and Kendall was her favorite member of the band, the experience was full of different emotions, which I find completely necessary to recap.

Kendall had just sung the first couple verses of the song as he walked down a row of screaming girls. He came through the row Rachel and I were sitting in next after he looked at a couple girls in the row on the other side of the aisle. By then, James was singing the few verses he had, so Kendall gave a couple hugs to different girls as he walked by them. Just as the blonde was reaching the end of row where Rachel and I were, it was time for him to sing the last couple lyrics before the chorus. As he did this, he looked directly into Rachel's eyes and sang the words directly to her, a smile plastered onto his face. Rachel was, of course, shedding happy tears as he did this. As a way to top it all off, Kendall kissed her cheek before leaving our row.

The next song was quite possibly the most anticipated of the night. Worldwide.

The set was very relaxed and calm as the boys sang. There was nothing flashy happening behind them, not that it-

I'm just kidding.

The guys went through the crowd, and if anyone thought the screaming before the concert was loud, the earsplitting noises emitting from the fangirls as the guys went through the crowd was unbearable. Carlos, James, and Logan each though about bringing a few different girls up, but Kendall ultimately decided who would be the Worldwide girl.

And it just so happened to be me.

I looked over at Rachel and saw her smiling at me, signaling to me that I need to follow Kendall onstage. I almost did, until I looked in Rachel's eyes. I know what I'm about to say is super cheesy, but it's true. Rachel's expression was saying, "Go on! Follow the boy! You're his Worldwide girl tonight!" Her eyes, however, were screaming, "Please don't take it. I really wanted it to be me, but I guess I'm just not worth it."

I smiled at Rachel, looked up at Kendall, and uttered, "Can my friend be the Worldwide girl instead? She loves you guys more than anything in the world, and she deserves it so much more than I do. She's been here from the beginning. Besides, it's her _birthday._"

Kendall smiled at me and replied, "You're quite the friend." Following that, he grabbed Rachel's hand, to which she looked up and almost started crying with joy. As she was led to the stage, she kept looking back, mouthing, "Thank you!" every so often.

I knew that once Rachel was up on that stage, sitting with some of her favorite people, giving up a title was worth it.

**I think that'll be it for this chapter!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Describing the songs is getting harder and harder, so I think I'll just describe the Worldwide experience and finish up the set list**

**2. I wrote half of this chapter towards the end of January, and I just finished it almost a month later**

**3. I wanted to make Lalaine the original Worldwide girl just to stir up some minor action**

**4. I actually forgot how to spell Lalaine's name while typing the previous fun fact. THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN**

**5. This next chapter should close out the concert. ("But, Brie, you said that last time!" Yes, I know, it's difficult to trust me) Look forward to that!**

**6. My Internet was down which pushed me to finish this chapter**

**7. The length of this chapter is probably not satisfying, but hey, quality or quantity?**

**I hope that subsided some of your needs, dear Rushers! Thanks so much for reading! Until next time :)**


End file.
